Si tan solo
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Solo necesitaba oir esas cinco letras antes de marcharse de mision, solo queria oirlas porque por extraño que parezca sentia que seria la ultima vez que pediria por ellas hacia ese chico, lo amaba pero no estaba seguro de si el lo amaba igual. Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho no estaria tan arrepentido.
1. Chapter 0- Epilogo

Este es el primer capitulo de la historia, re-subido con alguna que otras correcciones. Ojala les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. _Kony3 y LollyDolly_ gracias por sus comentarios.

Esta es una historia chicoxchico asi que si no les gusta pueden irse ademas de que el capitulo contiene lemmon (Soy una pervertida sin remedio.

* * *

**-Te amo-** fueron las palabras que con tan poco esfuerzo el chico peli blanco había pronunciado, veía expectante a su "novio" si es que aun podía decirle así, porque en verdad con el transcurso de un año estaba considerando su él realmente era considerado así por su novio, sin embargo como muchas otras veces el mayor de ambos se quedo callado y el oji gris no pudo más que dar una sonrisa (que con el paso de los años a pesar de ser falsa parecía legitima de tanta practica) cerrando la puerta tras de con solo un leve y casi murmullo "buenas noches".

Tal vez en otro momento no le hubiera importado, tal vez en otra situación, tal vez si fuera alguien diferente no le dañaría tanto. Pero no, estábamos hablando del amor de su vida, de lo más importante para él, de esa persona que le quitaba el aliento aun mandándole sus gélidas miradas así como sentir esas manos pasándose por su cuerpo con lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, eso era lo que era para Allen Walker, para ese exorcista del tipo parasito con una maldición en su ojo y brazo. Había esperado tanto para oír esas simples dos palabras, cinco letras, y sin embargo aun después de un año seguían sin ser pronunciadas, al menos no por él, sino el oji gris que se lo decía cada vez que fuera necesario. Aun con sus pasos tan pesados como el plomo llego a su cuarto donde cayó cual tronco al ser talado donde lo único que podría escucharse esa noche serian los gimoteos y sollozos ahogados del chico, tratando de desahogar todo ese dolor que ahora se infiltraba en el, que desde que lo había conocido le causaba dolor aun cuando eran por distintas razones en eso entonces.

·

·

Se levanto pesadamente, sus ojos ardían y seguramente estarían rojos por haber llorado toda la noche, sus ojeras debieron incrementarse aun cuando últimamente no desaparecían pues no conseguía una sola noche de descanso, la última vez que había dormido fue el domingo de la semana pasada donde técnicamente cayo desmayado por sobre esforzarse pero valía la pena si lograron derrotar a esos akumas. Desde entonces el dormir no era una de sus prioridades, salió de su cama a sabiendas de que con su estado de ánimo comería solo uno o dos platos de comida cuando mucho, si seria suertudo el comedor estaría vacio ya que se había levantado dos horas más tarde de lo habitual, pero como el no contaba con suerte se encontró con su amigo Lavi que estaba comiendo hace tan solo unos minutos, pidió un plato rechazando los novecientos noventa y nueve mas que le habían ofrecido, se sentó junto a él rezando que su voz no se oyera lastimera y que no notara sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

**-Hola Allen- **

**-Hola Lavi, ¿Por qué estas desayunando a penas?-**

**-no lose, porque mejor no me dices tú, además del porque comes tan poco- **fue ahí cuando sintió la mirada oji verde clavada en el con insistencia esperando una respuesta verdadera y convincente. Trago duro sabia que escapar de su amigo no sería nada fácil.

**-bueno… es que tengo un año de haber empezado a estar con Kanda pero- **se detuvo no sabía si seguir o no, no era cuestión de discreción sino de que cada vez que tan siquiera pensaba en eso le dolía inmensamente **–nada ha cambiado, de hecho siento que es mas frio conmigo…y yo Lavi…ya no se qué hacer-**

Si ese no era el Allen Walker, el verdadero no se rendía tan fácilmente, aun cuando todos vieran que ese callejón estaba cerrado el buscaría la manera de abrirlo, entonces ese tema era grave y el verdadero chico en verdad estaba dolido como para darse por vencido. No sabía qué hacer nunca había visto a su amigo tan triste desde que Mana murió y él lo trajo a la vida convirtiéndolo en akuma. Lo único que atino a hacer fue darle un abrazo que esperaba sirviera de algo.

**-Allen, ese no eres tú, siempre das pelea por lo que te importa ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácil?- **el chico peli gris no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente con sinceridad como no hacía en meses porque si, el dolor no venía de unos cuantos días sino de semanas que se convirtieron en meses y esos meses en un año.

**-gracias Lavi, pero te juro que en este momento no se qué hacer, es triste pero es verdad, ya no sé cómo salir de este callejón- **estrecho la cintura de su amigo aun mas sin separarse ni un ápice del pecho reconfortante de su amigo, donde dejo caer lagrimas que sonaban como las ultimas que daría por el chico japonés aun sin saber por qué.

**-¡Allen!-** fue ahí cuando la voz de una chica peli verde se acercaba alegremente con rapidez.

**-Lenalee-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?-** la peli verde estaba sonrojada, si bien todos sabían que el peli gris tenia pareja no sabían si era chica o chico o si era una/o Noé o un/a exorcista, pero con tal escena bien hubieran pensado que Lavi era el novio de Allen.

**-Komui nii-chan te está llamando-** fue lo único que dijo para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el akuma de nivel cuatro acompañado del conde milenario.

**-Lavi, tengo que ir-**

**-Allen, hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?- **el pelo gris solo sonrió, llevando sus manos al cuello de su amigo que era ligeramente más alto que el por una diferencia de uno o dos centímetros, así como el pelirrojo estrecho la cintura (delicada) de su amigo.

-**Lavi, gracias por apoyarme en todo, en verdad te lo agradezco-** cuando se separaron el pelirrojo le dio un beso a la mejilla de Allen mientras acariciaba la contraria en un gesto y una sonrisa que significaba "siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte" lo cual el oji gris entendió.

·

·

Ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta color caoba en uno de los muchos pasillos de la orden donde era necesaria la iluminación, sin mencionar que era la más temida de todas las habitaciones, que por visitar tanto sabia el camino de memoria donde ya no se requería el perderse. Estaba reticente así debía tocar o no, si debía llamar a la puerta o correr antes de que sintiera su presencia. Pero no estaba decidido a hablar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como era el presentimiento que desde la mañana venia cargando y que con la llamada de Komui se había confirmado. Golpeo la puerta aunque levemente mostrando su inquietud en cada golpeteo, que fue respondido tan solo unos segundos después de haber sido tocada, el chico con piel ligeramente bronceada con ojos oscuros y cabello largo negro azulado fue quien lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

**-moyashi ¿Qué haces aquí?- **si, cabe destacar que la hospitalidad de Kanda no era la mejor que pudiera pedirse. En ese momento noto las ojeras del chico, que bien pudo haber jurado no eran tan grandes ayer, y esos ojos rojizos que no había visto antes en ese chico, sin mencionar la mueca de seriedad que este niño que era lo que menos usaba llevaba en esos precisos momentos.

**-bakanda, primero déjame entrar a la habitación- **el mayor de los dos dejo entrar al pequeño peli blanco, que se quedo ahí parado mientras el otro fue a sentarse en su cama con obvia molestia.

**-¿vas a hablar de una vez o esperas algo moyashi?-**

**-Kanda, tenemos que hablar sobre…nosotros-** el mayor aun tratando de permanecer impasible abrió los ojos desorbitadamente aunque el impacto paso rápidamente.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**\- el pelo blanco respiro hondamente, sin saber si la pregunta era por el hecho de decir un "nosotros" si para Kanda eso no existía, o porque el mayor de los dos no se diera cuenta del problema.

**-Primero, ¿Qué somos tu y yo?-**al ver que el chico solo enarco una ceja se dispuso a continuar**\- me refiero a lo que tú me consideras para ti ¿novio?, ¿amigo con derechos?, ¿objeto para liberar tensión sexual? O ¿un simple exorcista al que puedes marcar como tu propiedad sin tener algo serio a cabo?-**

Cabe recalcar que el otro no cabía de la sorpresa, por primera vez dejo ver el desconcierto que en ese momento se presentaba, porque eso no tenia coherencia en sus palabras, ¿Qué acaso no lo había dejado antes bastante claro? Entonces esa duda era la razón por la que Allen, SU moyashi estaba tan extraño últimamente, una estúpida duda que para él era indignante el hecho de que Allen creyera eso de el mismo y de Kanda para hacer tales cosas.

**-moyashi baka, eres mi novio, mi exorcista, mi propiedad- **le sonrió (aunque era una mueca irrefutable) se acerco al cuerpo del menor el cual estrecho fuertemente, el miedo de perderlo lo corroía y eso se hacía más fuerte aun a pesar de que él nunca mostraba esas sensaciones.

Con una de sus manos elevo el mentón del menor donde tuvo que agacharse para llegar hasta los finos, delicados y deseables labios del mismo, mientras que Allen enredo sus manos en el suelto cabello de Kanda, sintiendo su olor a lluvia recién caída en un bosque, el beso que empezó tan casto se fue volviendo apasionado con el pasar de los minutos, el aire no era necesario, ambos sabían besar tomando aire entre estos. La ropa se volvía estorbosa, y con dificultad logro tirar al oji gris en la cama donde cayeron con fuerza por la pasión refalada, le quito la camisa blanca que llevaba desatando ese rojizo lazo que estaba en su cuello todo el tiempo, desabrocho los pantalones negros que tanto amaba que Allen llevara, arrastrando el bóxer con este, dejando al sonrojado chico bajo el, tomo su mejilla y de nueva cuenta lo beso, con ternura con cariño pero aun así con lujuria.

**-Kanda, no me veas así-** apenas era un susurro audible, una petición llena de inocencia y pasión.

El mayor hizo caso omiso a la petición, donde en vez de eso comenzó a masturbar el miembro semi despierto de Allen viendo como se retorcía de placer mientras que entre gemidos decía su nombre, sus mejillas sonrojadas con la boquita entre abierta, y sus cabello blancos pegados a su frente eran la visión más sensual que se pueda haber, aun sintiendo increíbles impulsos por penetrar al pequeño debía contenerse, se acerco a los pezones de Allen los cuales comenzó a lamer y pellizcar como si un niño pequeño quisiera cabrear a su hermano, mientras que sus manos se volvieron las hábiles en el momento de masturbar el miembro, los gemidos agudos pero cada vez más frecuentes eran como un canto de ángeles, se separo de los pezones cuando sintió que el chico estaba a punto de correrse solo para cambiar su mano por su boca donde fingió que estrechaba el miembro, lo lamia recorriendo toda la longitud, finalmente el chico se corrió en la boca de su novio con un sonoro gemido.

**-Kan…da, te quiero dentro-** aunque el orgasmo aun lo afectaba, él quería decir lo que tanto ansiaba en esos momentos

**\- estas tan ansioso Allen- ** sin preparación ni nada sentó al chico sobre la cama colocándose él en el colchón, donde ya antes se había quitado la ropa con su erección más que notable lo coloco sobre él, sentándolo sobre su miembro donde el chico más que acostumbrado solo se dejo hacer, mientras Kanda besaba el cuello de Allen, el menor se auto penetraba con la ayuda de Kanda para que las estocadas fueran más profundas y por lo tanto más placenteras, solo se necesitaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar al límite, para llegar al orgasmo que tan ansiosos chicos querían, el calor de sus cuerpos fundiéndose, la opresión que la entrada de Allen ejercía sobre su miembro para correrse, el liberando todo su semen dentro del pequeño cuerpo y el menor entre el vientre de ambos, se dejaron caer, el mayor de ambos salió del menor para recostarse donde tomo las cobijas y se taparon con ellas, solo para apegar el cuerpo de Allen sobre el suyo.

·

·

Pasaron unas cuantas horas dos o tres cuando mucho, fue ahí que Allen se despertó viendo a su novio acariciar su cabello blanco, observándolo con ternura y cariño, aun a pesar de que para Allen estaba más que aclarado el hecho de Kanda no solo lo considerara una "abertura" aun quedaba una duda y la única que le corroía.

-**Kanda ¿me amas?-** esa pregunta había roto cualquier aura gentil y cariñosa volviéndola una palpable de tensión que podría cortarse debido a lo densa de ella.

**-Kanda, aun estoy esperando-** Allen comenzaba a desesperarse, se hartaba de la misma situación que se repetía desde hace tanto tiempo, se resigno. **–olvídalo Kanda, me harte de la situación, ya es hora. Así que hasta luego Yuu Kanda, te amo y adiós-.**

Salió corriendo de la habitación tan rápido que nadie le hubiera alcanzado aun con intentarlo, porque Kanda estaba más sorprendido por esas palabras que por otra cosa, ¿Qué significaban en verdad esas palabras? Ojala no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero antes de poder reaccionar, era demasiado tarde para ir por él, su habitación estaba vacía y en la orden le mencionaron que se iría de misión por una semana junto a Lavi.

Solo le quedaba esperar, pero dentro del, sentía miedo a lo que se refirieran esas palabras, sentía miedo de perderlo solo por su falta de expresiones.

* * *

Aqui esta el final del primer capitulo si les ha gustado diganme como quedo con un review me encantaria que dejaran su opinion.


	2. Chapter 1- ¿Un sueño o epifanía?

Jeje estoy de regreso aunque se que realmente tarde mucho para volver, no queria tardarme tanto pero mi musa interior no quizo ayudarme con D·Gray Man pero en cambio apoyo a la de Kuroshitsuji y Gravitation ¡Haganme el favor!.

Bueno pido disculpas enserio que no queria tardar muchas gracias a _Kony3 y a LollyDolly_ este capitulo es para ustedes.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_La niebla espesa llenaba el sendero que en medio del bosque cruzaba, donde hasta hace unos minutos el camino era despejado, aquel escalofrió desagradable le molestaba con suma constancia, nunca demostraría alguna emoción, nunca dejaría que algo le perturbase, no a menos que se tratara de él…_

_Aquel chico con cabellos tan plateados que eran como lo más hermosa nieve recién caída, los ojos grises tan expresivos e inocentes aun cuando hasta hace un año le arranco aquella pureza tan importante, su sonrisa siempre tierna tan blanca como su alma, aquella marca rojiza muestra de una maldición recibida por ser demasiado ingenuo al no querer perder a la persona que tanto amaba y fue su padre adoptivo, cuando constaba de tan solo jugar póker aquella inocencia era borrada gracias a las mañas aprendidas para poder sobrevivir junto a su otro tutor responsable Cross Marian, ese pequeño moyashi le había enamorado de tal forma que nunca querría alejarse del chico, no había nadie en el mundo que lo hubiera hecho sentir de esa manera, pero que mas daba si su orgullo porque no, nunca admitiría que era temor, no le dejaba decírselo._

_Tal vez debió despedirse del chico antes de que se fuera a una misión en busca de inocencia, aun cuando el peliblanco no había dicho o mencionado algo, por eso estaba en esos momentos en este lugar, debido a que hubo un cambio de planes se suponía debió haber ido, solo que el incompetente de Komui no había mencionado algo ya que estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo aparatejos que acabarían en gran desastre como para poner más atención, poniendo en riesgo la vida del chico que en verdad le importaba, ahora se encontraba caminando, era algo difícil debido a la niebla, pero ahora caminaba rápidamente intentando con tropezar, fue de pronto escucho una explosión. Como si aquella conmoción le llamara corrió con rapidez, intentando alcanzar aquella luz que ahora bien vislumbrada era fuego, uno que a tan solo unos metros ya quemaba, fue ahí que pudo notar dos figuras, ambas golpeando a unos akumas de nivel tres, uno de ellos acabo con el akuma que desde este punto notaba era nivel dos, estaba a punto de desenvainar a mugen cuando noto como el pequeño chico golpeaba al akuma, pero este antes de huir golpeo con fuerza a Allen dejándolo caer hacia un abismo._

_Corrió mas rápido, a fuerza sobre humana, quería alcanzar ese pequeño cuerpo marcado tantas veces por sus labios, aquel ser que no se detenía o intentaba hacerlo debido a su caída, decir que tenia temor era poco, no quería perderlo, pero sin dudarlo un poco quiso alcanzar a ese pequeño. Tan cerca de la orilla de aquel profundo y oscuro agujero, solo pudo rozar la mano del pequeño chico que tenía una mueca de tristeza aun estando inconsciente, se sentía impotente, se sentía horrible mas cuando en su vano intento de lanzarse hacia ese fúnebre lugar alguien le detuvo, un buscador seguramente, pero no, se sentía demasiado delgado como para serlo. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a su soledad, aquella que tanto le embargaba y en este momento venia a burlarse del…_

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Despertó de un impulso, sentándose en el proceso sobre su cama, aquella que estaba tan fría aun a pesar de el estar en ese lugar, los rayos del alba se vislumbraban por su ventana, su respiración era entrecortada y aun a pesar de la fresca mañana el se encontraba lleno de sudor por todo su cuerpo, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, con ese miedo y dolor aun presentes, aquellos que hasta hace unos segundos había presenciado, aquella muerte inminente hacia el chico de su adoración se había visto tan real, que bien pudo haberla vivido en carne propia, sin muchos ánimos se levanto, cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía como ese escozor lo recorría de pies a cabeza, sus ondulantes cabello azules se movieron gracias a poco aire que entraba por su abierta ventana, se arreglo dispuesto a correr de su habitación, solo para dirigirse a la del oji gris, grande fue su sorpresa al no haber encontrado rastro de él en ese lugar. Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe que según el peli azul era un incompetente, entro sin tocar como si aquella fuera su oficina.

**-Kanda, a ti quería verte- **dijo el hombre con una mueca seria sobre su rostro rara en el.

**\- ¿Dónde está el moyashi?- **pregunto Kanda con un obvio deje de enojo

**-De eso quería hablarte, se supone deberías estar en la misión con destino a Transilvania junto a Lavi, Allen y Lenalee- **La desconcertada mueca de Kanda, hizo que el hombre siguiera hablando.

**-¿Acaso no te aviso sobre su misión?- **por la negativa cara del chico decidió callar, le dio unos papeles donde se encontraban los informes del caso de inocencia que habían ido a buscar.

Con rapidez ávida se encamino a la salida de la orden, no esperaría a nadie, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible, pues debido a eso sentía un mal presentimiento, aquellos instintos que atormentan y no dejan en paz tu mente, tomo los respectivos transportes, llegando en tan solo dos días, se sentía cansado, pero ni ese estado le permitiría detenerse, estaba por el sendero en un frondoso bosque, lleno arboles o troncos viejos, el olor a naturaleza invadía su cuerpo, tranquilizándolo tan solo un poco, fue en un momento en que esos descuidados arboles se fueron desvaneciendo debido a la espesa neblina, siguió su camino donde al poco rato escucho la explosión, exacta a la de su sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, con fuerza avanzo por aquel desconocido camino, llegando justo en el momento en que la peli verde china destruía un akuma de nivel dos, el bookman menor destruía con su potente martillo aun akuma nivel tres, pero algo sobresaltado, busco con la mirada al joven de blancos cabellos, que justamente ahora disparaba a un akuma nivel tres, la pelea era reñida, dispuesto a ayudar a su amante, comenzó a desenvainar a mugen, pero no pudo sacarla ni un ápice debido a que el peli blanco había dado en el blanco a aquel akuma.

Con las últimas fuerzas le encesto un golpe al pequeño chico, que desconcertado lo recibió de lleno, dejándolo inconsciente en el proceso, sus temores se revivían, estaba seguro no era una pesadilla, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero algo lo detuvo, aquella chica que decía ser su amiga le sostenía con fuerza, tratando de alejar al chico de la orilla del abismo.

**-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- **decir que estaba colérico era poco, sus sentimientos se revolvían sobre todo su cuerpo, con fuerza golpeando el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, ni siquiera podía hacer algo, la china estaba demasiado asustada nunca había visto la alteración de Kanda, sin pensarlo y por accidente soltó al chico.

Antes de poder brincar, una cabellera rojiza se distinguía entre aquel grisáceo humo producto del incandescente fuego yacido a su alrededor, cargando un pequeño bulto, que parecía ser de trapo pues estaba completamente inmóvil. Con fuerza se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el chico peli blanco, arrebatándolo prácticamente de los brazos del pelirrojo.

**-Estúpido moyashi, no puedes abandonarme…no puede irte aun…si serás idiota debiste decirme lo de tu misión… Allen por favor reacciona- **la errática respiración del peli blanco solo hacía que su temor de perderlo se intensificara, así como también la fuerte necesidad de llorar y descargar todo el dolor que en esos momentos experimentaba, de un segundo a otro se sentía desfallecer, olvidándose de que era vigilado por sus compañeros de la orden, soltó sus amargas lagrimas mojando las mejillas teñidas de hollín y polvo.

**-Yuu-chan, por favor, Allen esta mejor- **no sintió nada, no quería matar al conejo por llamarlo por su nombre, ¿tan mal estabas?

**-Kanda-kun, Allen se sacrifico, no volverá ni aunque todos lo deseemos- **explico la peli verde con tristeza, llorando conteniendo sus lloriqueos. A ella también le dolía perderlo.

Con brusquedad aparto a los chicos que trataban de arrebatarle el casi inerte cuerpo del peli blanco, en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de lo importante que era de lo mucho que le dolería pero ahora sentía que con cada respiración las del joven en sus brazos se perdía. Regresaría a Allen en forma de akuma sino fuera porque el peliblanco sufriría, una luz comenzó a emanar del brazo de Allen extendiéndose desde la mano hasta el pecho del lado izquierdo haciendo refulgir una luz algo extraña en este.

Al instante los ojos de Allen comenzaban a abrirse primero lentamente, distinguiendo figuras algo borrosas, desconocidas para él, hasta captar bien las miradas de sus amigos, aquellos que le veían con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, formo una sonrisa, Lenalee ahora paraba de llorar como si la luz le hubiese llegado, Lavi en cambio lo tomo en un efusivo abrazo sintiendo como sus fuerzas se recobraban con algo de lentitud lo tomo en brazos sintiendo ahora como era cargado.

-**Lavi, me dejaras sin aire-** dijo golpeando levemente su espalda.

**-Moyashi-chan esta vivo, completamente vivo-** grito con fuerza y alegría mientras sin poder evitarlo beso su mejilla.

**-¿moyashi? ¿Desde cuándo me dices así?-** dijo el peliblanco dejando mudo a cualquiera, mientras que el ruido cesaba, esto era malo.

**-moyashi ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?-** dijo ahora el pelilargo, recuperado del golpe inicial de ver a Allen vivo, lo tomo entre sus brazos depositando entonces un pequeño roce, sin embargo no esperaba la negativa del menor.

**-Suélteme, no tiene derecho a hacer eso si ni lo conozco-** le empujo con fuerza que aunque no hubiera servido con la impresión era sumamente fácil.

Ahora el sentir como simplemente perdía aquel chico con rapidez, de un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Había tenido tanto miedo al pensar en que eso ojos tal vez nunca se volverían a abrir pero el ahora darse cuenta de que estarían ahí pero no lo verían a él.

El sentido de la culpa golpeo con fuerza su cara, estallando de manera abrupta trayéndolo a la realidad, dispersando a su vez los recuerdos de todas esas veces en que pudo haber hecho algo, de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, ahora no estaba seguro de si su pesadilla era tan mala como lo que ahora vivía. El peli blanco le miraba enojado, levemente sonrojado, pero también tenía un ligero temor en sus ojos. Y él, su cara debía ser un poema, tal vez, de haber sabido que todo acabaría de esa manera hubiera buscado la forma de preservarlas, de no olvidarlas, ni dejar que se rompieran.

Porque sus recuerdos parecían cristales que se rompen mezclándose con otros momentos, quedando demasiado destrozados para tener una línea coherente de ellos. Tan roto y tan frágil es por dentro que olvido por un momento que Allen lo era igual.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar atrás.

* * *

Aqui el final del segundo capitulo. Esta vez tratare de no tardar tanto siempre y cuando mi musa ayude.

Dejen un review si es que les gusto y otro si no es asi cualquier critica es bien recibida.

Chao!


	3. AVISO

Hola. Siento mucho haber tardado con las actualizaciones, pese a todo lo que deseo, esto tendrá que seguir por algún tiempo, el cual no tengo del todo definido.

En verdad siento mucho tener que dejarlos suspendidos, esto hubiera sido lo ultimo que yo hubiera deseado hacer.

Aunque sé, que las excusas no servirán de mucho de todas formas creo que pueden saber que no son excusas tontas o solo porque no quiera hacer mi trabajo:

1.- Salud: Mi salud decayó nuevamente, es estar en un hospital por la tarde, sabrán que no hay internet o enchufes cerca para poder usar la laptop, así que eso me quita gran parte del tiempo. Sangro de la nariz o boca constantemente.

2.- Equipo: Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se descompuso el cargador de la laptop por lo que tengo que mandar a arreglar o compar otro.

3.- Familia: Aunque en esta no profundizare, solo quería hacerselos saber.

4.- Escuela: Estoy en tercero de secundaria, a menos de medio año de ir a preparatoria,he tenido que esforzarme mas debido a ello. Las tareas o exámenes me dificultaban el poder actualizar

He aquí las excusas para no actualizar por meses, creanme la situación se repite y no consigo salir de ella. Lo siento en serio, perdón por tardar tanto.

Solo les pido, a todos aquellos que leen mis historias que me gustaría que siguieran haciéndolo. Prometo que no dejaré los fics incompletos, solo pausados hasta que arregle la situación.

Les agradecería mucho que sigan leyendo y que no solo por mi impuntualidad decidan dejar de hacerlo.

¿Como estas escribiendo esto? Fácil, tengo usando la tablet, pero ustedes sabrán que no se puede escribir un capitulo de 2,000 o 5,000 palabras —como yo acostumbro — usándolo. Lo lamento en serio que lo lamento. Pero además bajaría el estándar de las historias, y eso tampoco me parece buena idea.

Les pido comprensión y espera. Terminaré mis trabajos, solo espero que les sigan gustando.

Gracias por haber leído las excusas de una escritora preocupada.


End file.
